ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 25
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 25: Wanted Aaron felt a sharp pain in his neck, which woke him up at about 5 in the morning. He tried to slap it, thinking it was a mosquito that somehow got into his house, but felt nothing. Aaron then slumped up. "What the hell was that?", Aaron asked, putting his head in his palm. "Oh well. It probably wasn't important anyway." Aaron climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. 25: WANTED The last of the civilians wilted away and disappeared into nothingness. The bank felt empty, with the exception of the clothes and George. Then, out of the corner of his eye, George saw lights blinking red and blue. "Waurika cops," he thought to himself. "I'll deal with them." Before a single police officer could step out of the cars, the cars were being wrapped tightly in vines. Within seconds, the cars, as well as every officer inside them, were crushed into the shape of balls and dragged into inexistence by the vines. Those cars, and by extent the officers, no longer existed. George then slowly stepped out of the bank, only to see that it was nighttime. Killing fifty hostages using Vine Torture took longer than he had anticipated. "No wonder those cop cars' lights showed up so easily," George thought. "Now where the hell's the hotel?" ~*~*~*~* Aaron woke up at 7:30 and turned the TV on. It was on the news channel, and breaking news was happening. "Despite the suspiciously low crime rate in Jefferson District as of late," the anchor said, "Waurika officials are still looking for George, a figure that first appeared yesterday. He is wanted on charges of mass murder as well as theft of a police vehicle. Nothing is known about George, except for the fact that he has the voice of a heavy smoker and the fact that he's killed at least 200 people in and around Waurika, including at least three District police officers. However, a few District police officers are submitting witness testimony that says he filed a murder report for his sister, and he says that Aaron the Lightning Warrior killed her." The anchor could barely hide his laughing, as if he believed that Aaron could do no such thing, like Aaron was thinking now. "Killed his sister?", Aaron asked. "Please be on high alert.", the anchor continued. "The suspect is believed to be armed and extremely dangerous. Please, do not go outside and lock up all your doors and windows." Aaron, confused, left the TV on as he walked outside of his bedroom into the living room. He looked outside one of the windows. At first he saw nothing except for the World Road, but then he saw police cars outside of the bank. Putting on his trench coat, he felt for his pipe, the tin of tobacco, and the box of matches. Once he confirmed all three were there, he stepped outside. The police officers inside the bank were examining the clothes of the hostages and the dried up bits of vine surrounding them, clueless. Aaron walked in and, after seeing the clothes and the bits of vine, realized what was going on. "Uh-oh.", Aaron said, just loud enough for the officers to hear. One of them got up and walked toward him. "Who are you?", the officer asked. "I'm Aaron.", Aaron said. "And I just figured out what's going on here." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff